Perfect
by jurika
Summary: Juudai thinks he hates Manjoume, and thinks that he likes him at the same time. It's all a confusing rollercoaster for him. What is it he really feels about his rival? Yuki Juudai x Manjoume Jun. [Jaden Yuki x Chazz Princeton]
1. Perfect

Been around, just reading really. I honestly used to write: one, just because life was so boring and two, because I was angry. Used to write to get the anger out of my system. So here I am, so darn pissed off (don't ask why). I also figured I should write with a different pairing in it. Here goes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX. I am merely a fan. Get why it's called "fan" fiction? Go figure.

**Summary:** Juudai thinks he hates Manjoume, and thinks that he likes him at the same time. It's all a confusing rollercoaster for him. What is it he really feels about his rival? Yuki Juudai x Manjoume Jun. (Jaden Yuki x Chazz Princeton)

**Warning/s:** VERY major OOC (because I don't really watch Yugioh GX) and shonen-ai. What else do I write? XD

**Perfect**

**Chapter One**

I really don't like Manjoume. He calls me a slacker, a dropout and much more. I'm really not. If I was, then would I be able to beat him? He's rather cold to me as well. I tried to ignore that at first, but now, it's really getting to me.

But as much as I regret it, I also have to admit that I am quite fond of him. Oh to hell with that, I think I'm in love with him. I want to scream it out loud, to get it out of my system, but I'm not _that_ brainless. It's just that seeing him everyday doesn't really help. It makes my feelings, my movements and my train of thoughts harder and harder to control each day.

Love isn't rational. And I really hate it for that. I wish I could choose who I am meant to fall in love with. But at the same time, I can't because of that one teeny tiny little fact. If I could, would I be here thinking all this now? Of course not. Part of me is yelling at my immaturity and telling me to let go of this feeling as soon as possible. The other part is telling me to take chances, to at least give it a shot before doing that. I listen to neither voices.

I wonder what being perfect feels. Maybe it is to know everything, to be loved by everyone, just _perfect_. To be complete without flaws. Being like that must suck. Then there wouldn't be any challenge in life. No one is and will ever be perfect.

And he just won't admit it.

_"What are you looking at, dropout boy?"_

I frown.

---

"Aniki," Sho whines, tapping me lightly on the shoulder with a worried expression. "Are you all right? You haven't touched your food at all."

I glance at Sho lazily, and mumble, "I'm not really hungry today." He looks at me, obviously going to ask why. I get off my seat. "Don't worry, I'm just not feeling like, well, _me_ today. I think I'll just get some fresh air."

"In that case, I'll go with you," Sho says, also standing up.

I shake my head, "Stay here, Sho. You haven't finished your lunch yet anyway. I'll just catch up with you later. Okay?" Sho looks at me, hurt shining in his eyes. "Ah, no, I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't want you to feel hungry later because of me."

Sho nodded, still looking unsure, but at least he seemed to feel a little better. "'Kay, Aniki," he smiled. "Let's meet up in class later."

I grin and give a thumbs up sign. "Well, see ya." I walk out of the cafeteria and wander around aimlessly. Spotting a tree not far from the school, I sit down; leaning on the trunk after making sure no one was around.

"The hell you think you're doing," a voice above snarls. "Shouldn't you be with your _friends_, pigging out?"

I look up and see Manjoume, sitting on one of the branches, glaring down at me. He's so high up; I almost lose myself, just wanting to admire my rival. How much do you think it will it hurt, if he falls off? I fight the urge to sigh. I do not need this right now. And here I was, hoping to lose these thoughts about the said boy. I stand up, saying nothing, and making a move to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I bite my lip and quickly think of an excuse. "I'm going to look for another tree."

"Good choice, slacker," I can feel him smirking at me. I must look like I just gave up easily, because of my actions. I really don't need this right now.

"I'm not a slacker," I state, and when I sensed that he opened his mouth to counter, I continue, "I already beat you twice, Manjoume." I turn to face him. "So shut up." I walk back to the cafeteria quickly, not waiting for the Obelisk to reply to my insults.

I really hate him.

---

Class was like hell. Everything the teacher said seemed to echo in my head. I didn't understand any of it. But I guess I'm being more focused than before. I really am not myself today, huh?

I walk out of the classroom, alone. Sho and Hayato went straight to Misawa's dorm for tutoring. They asked me to come as well, but I declined. I wanted to prepare my deck for dueling tonight, is all.

Suddenly, I felt someone push me aside, making me slip and fall down. I look up and see Manjoume's two Obelisk friends, if you can call them that. I rise slowly, on my guard. Who knows what these two might do next. One of them pushed me back down, sneering. "Listen here; I heard what you said to Manjoume. And no one ever gets away with that. We'll make sure of it."

"That's right," the other one piped in. "No one disrespects us Obelisks and gets away with it. Especially, you Slifers."

They both raise their hands at the same time. I have a bad feeling about what they'll do next. Then again, it's pretty obvious. I close my eyes, and wait for the blow that never came. When I open my eyes again, I see Manjoume holding both his friends' arms, preventing them from hitting me.

Are you just going to sit on your ass and do nothing?" he demands, eyes cold and furious. He then turned to his two allies and simply says, "Leave him be. Losers like him aren't even worth raising your hands at." His friends stood dumbfounded. "C'mon, let's go."

And they left me sitting there, more confused than I ever was before. I rush back to my dorm room, shut the door and slid down against it. I held my deck shakily and sobbed. I don't know what to do. Everything seemed to be messed up, especially my personality. But I think one thing is clear in my mind.

I really, really hate Manjoume Jun.

**To be continued...**

Wow, ouch. My writing makes me cringe. I think this is how it's supposed to start. Haha, it was like the 'spur of the moment' chapter. If that makes sense. (laughs) I'd rather this story have a happy ending so I'll try to continue. No worries. And another note, this is supposed to be rather short, maybe even rushed. Looking at my other stories, I don't think I'll manage writing anotherstory with more than five chapters. Oh, and I might just keep on changing the title. You guys know how I am. Lol.


	2. Rain

Well, first off, thanks for the reviews. I'd reply to them, but I'm too dang lazy. XD (hugs everybody) Sorry for making them super out of character and for the really late update. Read and review, please?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX. I am merely a fan. Get why it's called "fan" fiction? Go figure.

**Summary:** Juudai thinks he hates Manjoume, and thinks that he likes him at the same time. It's all a confusing rollercoaster for him. What is it he really feels about his rival? Yuki Juudai x Manjoume Jun. (Jaden Yuki x Chazz Princeton)

**Warning/s:** probably AU, VERY major OOC and shonen-ai. What else do I write? XD

**Perfect**

**Chapter Two**

I lay there against the door, dazed, dropping my cards and not caring that they scattered all over the floor. The room seemed dark, gloomy and empty, exactly how I felt inside. I've no more tears left to cry. I'm just really tired.

Really, really tired.

---

I shudder as I feel the cold water rip through my skin. I close my eyes and don't move; it feels like even my bones have frozen. Afterwards, I turn the shower off, grab a towel and wipe myself dry, lazily. I quickly put on some clothes and I glance at the mirror. My face was pale, my eyes look dark and hollow and my hair was sticking out everywhere. God, I look horrible.

I went back to my dorm room, hoping neither of my two roommates would notice. I grin mischievously when I find Sho and Hayato, still sleeping. I poke Sho's forehead. "Hey, Sho, Hayato," I call.

No response.

I grab my pillow and throw it at Sho's face, and I knock loudly on the side of the bunk beds. "Come on. Wake up, you two. Let's go have breakfast."

"Aniki," Sho whined, rubbing his eyes. "We were up all night. Let us sleep some more, 'kay?"

"Just go ahead, we'll catch up," Hayato said, putting a pillow over his ears.

I give in and go to the cafeteria alone. I plan to make up for skipping lunch and dinner yesterday. I grab some bread, slather butter all over it and start to eat. Once I finished, I went outside. The whole place seemed almost empty; there aren't many people around as far as I could see. I guess it's still pretty early. It's also starting to rain.

I smile but duck my head to hide it, so no one will see. Those people who were there, they all ran towards their dorms while I slowly walked out of the shade and raise my hand up to the sky. I don't get it. Why do they run from the rain? It's not like they'll melt if they get wet. Not long afterwards, I find myself under a tree; it's the same tree from yesterday. I sneeze quite loudly. I think I caught a cold.

"You're wet."

I don't need to look up to know who it is. Maybe this place is his favorite spot. After all, he was also here yesterday. "I know," I reply quietly.

"You'll catch a cold," he says softly. "Here." A handkerchief falls on my lap. I stare at it for a moment, wondering if he's planning something. He might've put something in it, but I also consider the fact that maybe he's just being nice so I pick it up.

"Mhmm, thanks, I'll return this when it's been washed," I say almost inaudibly, wiping my face with the dry cloth. He grunts as a reply. There was an uncomfortable silence before I decided to speak up again. "Manjoume... I'm sorry for what I said before. And, um, thanks... for yesterday too."

He snorts. "Whatever."

I gaze out at the scenery one more time; it's no wonder he likes it here. He probably went here to be alone. I think I'd like to return the favor. I smile to myself before standing up, making a move to leave.

"Wait," I stop when I hear him call. "Don't... go out there. You'll get wet again."

His voice sounded strained, but also sincere. But I smile anyway, and sit back down again. "Okay." I think he feels really awkward. The fact that he's being nice to me right now probably bothers him a lot. Maybe he's just really stubborn. I can feel my uneasiness and my hatred for him slowly subside.

My tears are as colorful as the rain.

---

_"Juudai." I feel his hand caressing my cheek. "Juudai," he calls again, shaking my arm. I made a discontented noise and pull my arm out of his grasp. I can hear him sighing. _

_I feel a pair of foreign lips pressing against my own. I gasp at the feeling, only to have the said person invade my mouth with his tongue. After a moment, I begin to kiss back. We briefly part for air. My eyes are still closed. I stay still and feel everything. His lips are on my neck, kissing and sucking. Then, he moves lower. _

_"Manjoume..."_

---

I wake up a few hours later. The sun is shining brightly and it wasn't raining anymore. I wonder how long I've been out here. I'm no longer wet so it must have been a while. There aren't any people outside. They must be at class right now.

Oh, shit. _I_ have to be at class right now. I look up to check if Manjoume is still there. Nope. "Damn that Manjoume," I mutter darkly to myself. He could've at least woken me up before he left. I stand up, feeling dizzy, and almost falling back down before I caught myself. I guess I did catch a cold. Well, I suppose that would be a good excuse for not coming to class today and I stumble back to my dorm room.

I flop down on my bed after changing my clothes, now wearing a scarlet red t-shirt and brown baggy trousers. Both are too big for me. I lay there, unable to sleep and wondering when Sho and Hayato will be back. My thoughts, then, drifted to... other things. Back there, under that tree, I had a weird dream. I curl up into a ball. Maybe, just maybe, I actually like him.

This time, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

---

I wince when I hear the door slam. I nearly jumped out of my bed. I lay there, dazed, for a moment. Then, I slid off the bed and picked up the note I saw on the table.

_Aniki,  
If you're reading this note, then Hayato  
and I are still at the cafeteria. We'll bring  
you something back, okay? So just wait  
for us. Oh, and I left your homework on  
the table. Get well soon!  
Sho_

I pout. I'm feeling rather good right now so maybe it'd be okay if I go down there. But, I'm too lazy to. I fold up the note, leave it on the table, grab my books and start answering my assignments.

Half an hour passed.

Winged Kuriboh was hopping around in the air, trying to distract me from homework. Frankly, I don't feel like doing homework right now but if I don't do it, I'll probably get detention when I get back tomorrow. I chewed the end of my pen furiously. There was one problem left and I don't get it. Argh. "I don't suppose you know how to solve this one, do you?" I ask, waving my pen at the translucent duel monster. It wasn't listening. I watched it go round and round in the air and race towards the door and back. I also hear a faint knocking sound.

Oh. I roll off my bed and open the door. It's Sho and Hayato. I wonder how long they've been knocking. "Eh, sorry about that, didn't hear you guys," I apologized.

Sho simply smiles and they both stepped inside. "You know, I can help you with that problem, if you want."

"Oh, you could hear me?" I ask, laughing lightly.

Hayato grins and says, "It's no wonder you couldn't hear us, you were talking so loud." I let them pull me further into the room. Hayato climbed up to the top bunk while Sho taught me how to solve that irritating math problem and everything I missed today.

"Where were you today, anyway?" Sho asked. "You were fine this morning, but you didn't show up for class."

"Oh, I kind of got caught in the rain and got sick," I explain. "I was waiting for it to clear up with Manjoume, but I fell asleep."

"With Manjoume?" they both exclaim at the same time.

I mentally slap myself. I shouldn't have mentioned that. "Didn't he tell you to go away or something like that? I mean, that's how he is with everyone in Osiris," Sho says.

"He was actually being nice," I blurt out. "He even lent me his handkerchief." I hold it out as proof. I don't know why, but I think, in my own little way, I'm defending Manjoume. And judging from the looks on Sho's and Hayato's faces, they think I am too.

"What do you feel for Manjoume?" Hayato asks. I can almost feel their eyes burn through me.

"I think I like him..."

**To be continued...**

I, myself, was hoping for it to be longer but, oh well. I was distracted while writing this. Well, hopefully, you all like it even just a little bit. XD


	3. Party

We all know what phase Juudai (or anyone, really) has to go through before admitting he likes Manjoume. DENIAL. Disappointed? I thought the last ending would be a suitable ending. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX. I am merely a fan. Get why it's called "fan" fiction? Go figure.

**Summary:** Juudai thinks he hates Manjoume, and thinks that he likes him at the same time. It's all a confusing rollercoaster for him. What is it he really feels about his rival? Yuki Juudai x Manjoume Jun. (Jaden Yuki x Chazz Princeton)

**Warning/s:** probably AU, VERY major OOC and shonen-ai. What else do I write? XD

**Perfect**

**Chapter Three**

"I think I like him," I say quietly.

I can almost feel Sho and Hayato's confused and disbelieving gazes painfully pierce through my entire body. That moment was the most uncomfortable five seconds of my life. It didn't even feel like five seconds; it was more like an hour. And then, I start laughing. What the _hell_ was I saying?

"You know," I continue, almost gagging, drowning in my own laughter, "as a rival."

Sho sighs, shaking his head with a smile on his face. "I guess you're right. 'Without rivals, life wouldn't be fun,' right?"

"Now are you going to help me with that problem?"

He grins back at me, no longer looking worried. I look up and see that Hayato was already in bed, asleep. "Now, you see here, the equations supposed to be..."

That's right. I only like him as a rival; nothing more, nothing less. I repeat that sentence in my head several times. Without him, there would be no fun. I can't replace him with Ryo or anyone else. He's special to me. He's my rival; just a rival. Rival.

I groan, annoyed. I can't believe I'm wasting time thinking about this rather than sleeping. I roll to my stomach and bury my face into my pillow. How tiresome.

---

My Saturday is ruined. I stare outside from my bed. It is raining again. I hate dull, dreary days like this. I always end up drowning in my thoughts and not being able to concentrate. I've thought of enough to last a lifetime yesterday. I sit here, waiting until the sky stops crying. It makes me feel like going out for a walk and crying with it. I miss the sun and the beautiful blue sky!

What do I do? What can I do? I can't go outside because Sho and Hayato won't let me because I'm 'sick'. They're both still asleep so I don't have anyone to talk to, to distract me. I want to sneak out, but the sound of the door creaking might wake Sho up. I lie still for a little while and opt to escape this gray room through the window.

Now, I'm soaked _again_ and I walk around aimlessly just like yesterday, searching for something... something I can't seem to find. I don't know what it is I'm looking for. It feels like I'm playing hide and seek with someone I've never seen before and I'm looking for them in a sea of people. This is the only thing I can do right now that will keep me, even just a little bit, amused.

Before I know it, I find myself back _here_. I stare at the trunk of the tree. I've visited this stupid tree everyday for the past three days. Why? I sit down at the base of its trunk and shook my head like a dog. I am soaked to the bone.

I lean against the tree here, humming to myself softly for what feels like an hour or two. Maybe it's actually more but I don't have a watch one me so I won't know for sure. It suddenly changed from looking for something to waiting for something. What am I waiting for? I hope something interesting happens soon.

I still have the handkerchief Manjoume lent me yesterday. I had it washed before I went to bed last night. That's probably why I'm here. I just want to return this to him. I pull it out of my pocket and stare at it. It is whiter than white, fancy and it has a pretty design on the one corner that is shaped like a tree branch in fall, with only a few leaves. It really is pretty.

---

He wasn't there and he never came.

Sho told me when I woke up to find myself in the infirmary that a Ra Yellow student found me, lying under the tree in the early afternoon, when the rain stopped pouring and that I had to stay here for the night. I had fallen asleep outside and they couldn't wake me up so they panicked and brought me here.

He also blurted out that he can't help but worry about me a lot lately. I haven't been hanging out with them as much as before. He said that I've become less talkative, more introverted and not being, well, me. My whole personality is different. When I remember what I've done in the past, it feels like it's someone else and not me. Am I not me right now? Then who was the one who did all those things supposedly I had done in the past?

The me from those times has ceased to exist. The me from yesterday is gone. Even the me from five minutes ago is not the me right now.

Who exactly am I?

---

Leaving the infirmary felt like I was being discharged from a hospital, with all my friends around me. It was like I was being set free, but I didn't want to be. It was comfortable inside that white building, where I was surrounded with sweet silence. I kind of miss it.

I walk back to my dorm with Hayato, Sho, Asuka, Ryo and Misawa by my side, a smile plastered on my face. When I open the door, my jaw literally drops. There's food and decorations everywhere. Food and decorations in the Osiris Red dorm only mean one thing: Party. When I turn around, my five companions all set off party poppers in my direction. I'm entirely covered with confetti.

I shake my whole body, while skipping towards my attackers, scattering the pieces of ribbon around, hoping they cover them too. We all laugh. I almost feel bad for wanting to stay at the infirmary longer.

We party the whole night, singing, yelling, talking, laughing and not caring what tomorrow may bring. The next day, all of us save Asuka and Ryo slept 'til noon. Parties are the best, after all! When I woke up, I stretch and yawn, rubbing my eyes. Glancing around, I see most of the partygoers, most on the floor and some on a couch, still fast asleep and snoring so loud they could make the island sink.

I force myself to stand and walk slowly to my dorm room. Ignoring the aching feeling I have all over, I smiled like I was the happiest guy on earth and that, I probably am. If only this moment could last forever. It feels like I'm hung-over, but alcohol was not the cause of it. It's an overdose of excitement and sheer joy, I figure. I hope I don't throw up later…

Flopping down on my back on the lowest bunk bed in my room, I reach for the nearest pillow, fluff it up and hug it. Ah, that's better. This place is heaven compared to the floor I slept on last night.

I really did need that party after all. It took my mind off certain things. I feel refreshed. It feels good.

A few moments later, I hear the door creak loudly as someone opened it. I open an eye and saw Sho. He looks almost as bad as I do; disheveled, shirt not buttoned properly, tousled locks of hair. I bite back a laugh and greet him like I always do; with a big smile as if I wasn't fatigued.

He stares at me for a moment, then, yawns. "Did I wake you up?"

"Nah, I was awake since a while ago," I reply, chortling.

"Oh."

"Get some sleep. You look like a zombie."

"'Kay."

He climbed up to the second bunk and proceeded to snore away his exhaustion, while I stretch and look for clean clothes to change into. He won't be up for a while, nor will anyone else. I find a thin, white wool sweater and knee-length navy blue jeans. These will do. I change quickly and head for the cafeteria, stomach rumbling. I'm back to normal. Finally…

However, I feel like I've forgotten something important.

**To be continued…**

It's been a while. (cough) Ah, it's a little more than a year. Not cool… Sorry. Thank you, thank you to everyone who read this story and reviewed. I'm back; sort of… while I still have ideas and am in the mood to write again. (laugh)


End file.
